Not Thinking About That Marriage
by Emz597
Summary: Danny couldn't help but think, for a profiler, Lori was pretty dense. Twoshot!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Not Thinking About That Marriage**  
><strong>

**Summary: **Danny couldn't help but think, for a profiler, Lori was pretty dense.

**Pairing:** Mention of Danny/Steve

**Characters:** Danny, Lori  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Slash sort of so if you don't like don't read! You have been warned!

**Rating:** 9+

**Spoilers:** Season Two, Ep 3 - **Kameʻe** (The Hero)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Hawaii 5-o sadly :(, the ideas and characters belong to their respectful owners. No infringement intended.

****Author's notes:**** I wrote this during my lunch break so I don't think its that good but I decided to post it anyway. Thanks to breakcamp for the beta.

Hope you enjoy! x

* * *

><p>Danny couldn't help but think, for a profiler, Lori was pretty dense. She was right in the fact that Danny was thinking about marriage but thinking about his broken marriage with Rachel couldn't be further from the truth – the rant after was just for fun. He was, in fact, thinking about the little black box sitting on his coffee table, waiting for Danny to find the courage to ask his big goof of a partner to marry him.<p>

He wasn't fiddling with his ring finger because it missed the feeling of his old wedding band encircling it. No, it felt like his finger was buzzing with excitement at the fact that soon one of those rings would be back and hopefully Steve would be wearing its matched pair.

Danny had a feeling Steve would say yes the moment Danny asked but every man had his doubts.

Danny just smiled inwardly, thinking about how Steve would react if Danny ever found the balls to pop the question, and allowing Lori to think she was right having Danny down to a T, but he knew differently.

Yes, for a profiler, she was pretty dense.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** People on here and on AO3 have asked for more so I decided to change this oneshot into a twoshot and have given you more. :) This chapter is a bit longer but again I wrote this in my lunch break.

* * *

><p><em>One Month Later<em>

"You are a complete and utter idiot, you know that!" Danny practically yelled not really caring if the nurse came back in to tell him to be quiet or leave. Steve just rolled his eyes in response

"Yes, Danny. You've been saying that from the moment I got shot till now when I'm sitting in this nice comfy hospital bed and no longer bleeding out." The rest of the team snorted from where they were sitting at the back of the room, but when Danny sent them a look they tried and failed to make their faces go blank.

"And now because you've gone and gotten yourself shot we've missed our dinner reservations. Do you know how long it took me to get those? A month, Steven! A month! And now we can't go because you have a hole in your leg!" That fact that Danny made them the evening after talking to Lori in the car had nothing to do with it at all...

"You would think he would be more worried about Steve being in hospital than missing some dinner reservations." Kono staged whispered to Chin and Lori who did their best not to burst out laughing. "Don't think I didn't hear that, Kalakaua." Danny warned.

"Danny" Steve said averting Danny's attention from Kono. "We can always book again and we'll go there some other time. I don't see what the big deal is."

"Of course you wouldn't see what the big deal is." Danny argued back, arms waving around "you're not the one who was going to propose to his boyfriend." Danny shut his eyes as a chorus of "What?" ran through the hospital room – he had said that last bit out loud didn't he?

Danny opened his eyes to find Chin and Kono smiling, Lori looking confused and, Steve just sitting there with shock written across his face. "Yes" Danny said, pulling out the little black box that had been sitting in his pocket, burning a hole all day.

"I, Daniel Williams, was going to ask you, Steven J McGarrett, to marry me." Danny opened the box to reveal two simple, gold wedding rings. "But of course you had to play Super SEAL and ruin my–"

"Yes" Steve interrupted, his face splitting into a wide grin. After a moment of disbelief, Danny returned the grin before slipping the ring onto Steve's finger and kissing him senseless, causing Kono to give a little squeal.

Okay, so maybe a hospital room might not have been the most romantic place to propose to someone but, to Danny, it felt perfect. That was until Lori blurted out "You guys have been dating? Since when?" Pulling back, Danny didn't need to turn his head to know Kono was rolling her eyes when she replied with

"And you're a profiler how?"


End file.
